Her Fond Farewell
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: The time of destiny has arrived.  The cherished daughter of Keith and Phoebe has finally grown the goddess seedling, so she will depart Castanet the following day.  With her remaining time, she chose to make her last precious memories of home... Finished.
1. Tale of a Melody

_**Disclaimer: All your Harvest Moon are belong to Marvelous Interactive and Natsume.**_

"_Preparations for the seedling are now complete. All you have to is send your child on her journey…"_

**Her Fond Farwell**

_Some time ago, at a lake by Regulus Farm, two boys used to go fishing together each and every day after school. As they aged, one grew to love his work at the Garmon Mines by his mother's side, while the other became the guru of their shared craft to two girls he later befriended. Both girls felt affection towards him, but he could only fully reciprocate one. Yet his compassion was boundless, and he found more than enough room in his heart to value her as someone precious. But now the two have grown; the boy now a young man with love at his grasp, and the girl now an independent young woman with the greatest friends she could hope for. With the girl anointed as one chosen to save a faraway land, she spends the noon of her last day with the very young man who still keeps her close…_

* * *

**1****st**** Farewell: Tale of a Melody**

* * *

It was a normal summer day at Castanet as the sun radiated with relieving dry heat. At Regulus Farm Lake, a young lady with short, green hair was assuming her daily task of catching fish for food and profit at with a gold rod fashioned by her father. On this warm day, she chose to wear a short-sleeved denim jacket with matching skirt, a clean white blouse, and red and white sneakers.

For much of the afternoon, she had been at this blissfully by her lone self, until another avid fisher decided to pay a visit.

"Saria!" a voice called out, "I see you weren't up to changing up your daily routine today. Have you been at it since the morning again?"

The green-haired girl turned her head to see an squinty-eyed older guy with short brown hair in a blue wool vest and jeans.

"Oh, Matt!" the young girl greeted back, "Oh, no! I just got back from Garmon Mines' Mountaintop. I've had, maybe, two hours to get at this?"

"With all that fish caught?" the young marveled, "I'd hardly believe it! Looks like my fishing lessons have really sunk in."

"I did have some good teachers, after all. You and Angie are really good at this!" Angie replied in earnest.

"Thanks. But I think Angie's already shown initiative to surpass me. She may have found her calling in fashion, but my honey's really been into this since I met her. Meanwhile, my apprenticeship under Captain Pascal has actually been keeping me away from the craft these days. You'd be surprised how many days I've spent by the water without fishing I've gone while working with that man." Matt sighed.

Saria chuckled. "It's like Angie's started a "who can be best everything first" contest with her cousin, Vivian. But Vivian's the smart one. I don't know how Angie's going to win this one."

"But Angie's the dexterous one… er, I mean she's good with her hands and stuff, so that's her edge," Matt debated, "Anyway, you just told me you came from Garmon Mines a few hours ago. Does that mean you finally joined Marich and your mom for a mining campaign?"

The green-haired fisher started looking uneasy.

"N-no. I went with my dad. Actually, it wasn't even for mining. Papa read some magic runes by the entrance and it magically took us to the top where there was a hot spring. It was… for something important. I finally grew the goddess seedling this morning, you see," She explained.

"Oh" Matt simply uttered.

"So I guess this means I'm finally leaving for Waffle Island Tomorrow. I really would have liked it if I could leave by boat and finally see you in action by the helm, but Finn, Papa's sprite pal, made this really big rainbow across the ocean after the goddess seedling grew. I think that's my bridge to the island, so-"

"It's okay. Besides, it'll be a good excuse to go back to Goddess Spring like we always used to do as little kids. Fun times." Matt smiled.

"Yeah. I remembered Big Brother and the rest of us would play "adventure time" and I'd be the guardian of the forest, just like the elf I was named after from Papa's stories. And Roy would always play the part of the legendary hero of time." Saria reminisced.

"That was back when he had a crush on you, wasn't it? Sounded pretty convenient, if you ask me." Matt teased.

Suddenly, Saria's face turned pink.

"But Vivian was always Princess Zelda! S-shouldn't she be the one Roy have been doing all the mushy stuff ?"

"Something about the appeal of childhood friends, I guess," Matt shrugged, "besides, roleplay didn't always have to go by the book. I don't recall the forest sage and the hero saving great tree… together."

"I just wanted a more active role in the story. Besides, it wasn't him that I liked! I-"

"Relax, relax. I know." Matt answered understandingly.

Saria clearly remembered the days of her childhood. It was because she used to spent a lot of time by Roy's side in the forest adventures that everyone else thought they really liked each other. But it was her interest in fishing that acquainted her more with the very person that stood before her.

" To be honest, I didn't think that time would be coming soon. I was about ready to treat this like every other day, but since things seem to be coming to a head, I was glad to be reminded of old times…" he voiced aloud curiously.

Saria noticed Matt grasp something from a side pocket. He held it out to reveal a wooden flute.

"Hold on. Is that Dakota's Father's-"

"Mr. Chase' flute? No, no. He caught me after a lesson with Captain Pascal one day and thought it would be fitting if he passed on his knowledge of music to me, so he whittled this out just for me. You know the only thing Dakota's interested in inheriting from her father is his cooking, and the only musical instrument she's interested in is her voice. I must admit, her singing's not half-bad." Matt mused.

Saria looked at the flute in disbelief.

"You see, my gift for you shall be a melody" Her musically-armed friend clarified.

Before Saria could answer, Matt started playing a toe-tapping melody. After being exposed to it for a bit, she immediately recognized it.

"That forest melody? The one tied to the role I used to play?" she asked.

After receiving that answer, Matt stopped himself.

"Oh, so you do remember. I swore I heard that song in my head so many times after making our way to the spring that I thought there was a live orchestra hiding somewhere in the forest just to mess with us."

"Really? Papa used to hum it to me as a lullaby from time to time. It was a little strange, since it's not the most soothing song around, but it did the trick. I never knew you heard the same melody while going through the forest." Saria said in amazement.

"I hope this doesn't mean anything wrong…" Matt quipped nervously.

"You're just more in tune with nature, I'd say." Saria noted cheerfully.

"Huh. Just like Dad, huh?" added Matt with a chuckle.

For a moment, the duo exchanged amused grins.

"But there's still the matter of this song I've been meaning to teach." Matt reminded.

"Right! Of course!"

Matt then proceeded showing her some flute basics before working on the composition. He explained the best kind of breath to release to produce the best sounds for longer and shorter notes, then went over the finger positioning of an entire scale. Luckily for the both of them, Saria was able to pick up some of the essentials quickly enough for him to show her his gift melody note by note. For a number of tries, Saria was forced to take it very slowly before she could pick it up to a pleasant manageable pace. Fortunately for her, Matt had correctly told her just how easy and repetitive the song was. By the time their lesson was done, evening was approaching.

"See, you're a natural." Matt complimented.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your fingers adapted pretty quickly, and you found out the right breathing almost immediately. I ended up embarrassing myself a lot in front of Mr. Chase before I could even exhale properly. Most of the sounds coming out of the flute sounded really weird, but that was only if I was lucky enough to make them." He confessed.

"Ha. Wow… I never thought I could be a prodigy at this sort of thing." Saria grinned.

"I don't quite think what you accomplished is "Prodigy" level, but you're really good at this for a beginner." Matt assured her.

"Yeah, thanks. It's too bad I won't have time for any more lessons for a while." Saria lamented.

It was then that the serene young man gestured the flute towards her.

"Then this is why you'll have to teach it to yourself."

Matt then handed his flute to his personal apprentice and secured it in her hands.

"Wait. You're also giving me your flute?" asked Saria.

Matt nodded.

"This all seems very ironic, doesn't it?" Matt smirked.

A familiar story immediately ran through the green-haired girl's mind, and gasped at her friend's insight.

"This song… and a musical instrument…it was an ocarina… but… wasn't my namesake the one that offered the gifts to a chosen one?" she realized.

"It looks like you're taking on the role of the chosen one, this time." Matt pointed out.

Saria clutched her free hand as she remembered the corresponding moment being read to her by her father, recalling just how sad it felt as it reached her ears. Even as she was assigned the task of a great journey a few days ago, she never fully realized she would be enacting the exact same sorrow until just this moment.

Relcutantly, she looked up and straight into Matt's eyes, remembering him as the cute older boy that used to always hang out with her older brother. Secretly, she considered it one of the greatest days of her childhood when he decided to spend more time with her to teach her the ways of fishing, yet her mind lingered to memories another connected to him. She was his current girlfriend, her former rival-in-love. But first and foremost, she was her best friend at heart.

_"I wonder how Angie must be feeling about all of this…" _she suddenly thought to herself.

"Thank you…" she uttered softly.

She then fixed the flute securely underneath her jacket.

"You know, it would feel better to let out any tears you may have kept to yourself, "Matt advised, "But… they're not for me, are they?"

Saria simply shook her head.

"I see. Well then, how about we meet Angie at Harmonica Town, take one last look at the place, and then maybe squeeze in some fishing at the harbor before dinner? I think we can manage that with the remaining daylight." Matt suggested.

"If we're quick, then perhaps. But yes, that would be nice." Saria agreed.

Without a moment's hesitation, the two started off towards Harmonica Town, where they would meet their mutual friend at the Tailor's. As they made the journey, Saria recalled more memories of the three of them playing around together with happy smiles. She also remembered the few precious moments where Matt fought to preserve her friendship with Angie, just as hidden feelings threatened to tear them apart. With these thoughts in mind, a bright smile made its way to Saria's face.

_"I guess…I may be over you now, but I'm glad you cared that much to keep us all together like that. So thank you. Maybe I'll find another like this at the end of the rainbow…"_

All throughout the brief venture, Matt resumed humming the very gift he offered her, as if to make it last as long it could…

* * *

_**Up Next:**_

_**DINNER TIME!**_

_**OoT references galore for this chapter, eh?**_


	2. Last Supper

_A long time ago, a young farmer and his intelligent wife were blessed with a healthy son and daughter. Both were quite bright and well-rounded, and handily made their parents proud with their various talents. While the older son was more versed in textbook intelligence, the younger daughter seemed more inclined with artistry and the outdoors. Their individual inclinations, however, never stopped them from becoming borderline renaissance children, being able to excel at many things beyond their comfort zone, just as their father had done before them. And despite their differences, the sibblings remained close and without drastic conflict. It could be considered a miracle that this family of four lived so harmoniously together._

* * *

**2****nd**** Farewell: Last Supper**

* * *

As the sun set, Saria returned home in time for a last supper with her family.

"Welcome back, my girl!"

The first to welcome her back was Keith, her loving father who would typically arrive shortly before she would.

His sharp eyes, tall figure, and strong build suggest a man perfectly fit for the profession of agriculture, though his taste in exotic, red eastern clothing while off work revealed a more laid back side to him.

"Papa!"

The loving daughter leaped into her father's arms for a strong, warm embrace.

"Hello, dear. Glad to see we've raised such a punctual daughter to the very end." A woman's voice chimed.

The second to greet her was Phoebe, her ever patient mother who would always return from Garmon Mines after days with good weather.

Her narrow eyes were almost always covered by her trademark red glasses. With her consistently active lifestyle, she was almost never seen without her light tan work outfit that Saria personally admired.

"Of course, Mama! There's no way I'd be late for such a feast as my last dinner with you all/ It helps everyone actually knows how to provide in one way or another." Saria replied.

"That's a good daughter for you." Her mother chuckled.

Not too long after her brief exchange, she was met with yet another embrace. This one came softer and gentler than that of her father's.

"Welcome home, Saria." A kindly voice spoke.

"Brother…"

"Glad to see you two are as still as close as ever." Keith grinned.

"And never a fight between the two of you. Sometimes makes me wish I had a sibling of my own." Phoebe added.

"I just wish he didn't coddle me so much," Saria confessed as her face reddened.

Her brother then released her and stepped back with a big grin on his face.

"I can't help it when you're so adorable like you are! Besides, I can't be the only one guilty of this kind of treatment!"

This only forced Saria to blush even further when she realized just how much she was practically babied by the other residence with the unusual exception of her parents.

"Then it was a good thing that we actually expected any responsibility from her as her parents." Keith added, "She sounded like she was dangerously close to being spoiled rotten by everyone else."

"It was more like we were more lenient than tough, dear. Though she did grow more independent because of it. Maybe this kind of dynamic runs in my side of the family…" noted.

"Maybe it was a good thing we kept her under our wing before she grew too independent too fast?" Marich teased.

"Brother!" Saria cried.

"But it looks like we couldn't even stop you from doing that. You're supposed to be the younger sister, yet you were the one to jump at the chance to go off to some faraway place with an important task to complete."

"But… you have way more reason to stay behind, Brother. What about Vivan? She's going to run for Mayor when she's legal to do it in a few years. There's no way she'd be interested in leaving town for this, and she's going to need you at her side like she always does." Saria argued.

"That maybe so. I know I have my girlfriend to look out for, but I think this island's needed you more than you realize…" Marich lamented.

Saria clenched her right hand as she personally noticed her brother' sudden change of tone.

"But now she's needed else were." Their father interjected.

The siblings turned towards their father, who had a solemn look in his eyes.

"I only agreed to give her this task because I'm aware how much she's grown now. This doesn't make her any more or less grown up than you, Marich. You're both growing up at your own decent paces. The fact of the matter is that you have too much to take care of here. Whether or not the farm will be one of your future responsibilities will ultimately be up to you, but the desperate situation in Waffle Island needs more immediate action, and Saria took up the call with earnest. We'll just have to learn to stand on our own without her, just as she will have to stand her own without us." He elaborated.

"Papa…"

"Saria, this doesn't mean that we want you to go out into a new world trying to be some sort of lone wolf and just forget about us. Use your memories to give you strength and wisdom, then grow and learn from the new community you'll befriend. You don't ever have to be alone to be strong. My strength comes from my love of Castanet and what it gave me in return. It's what allowed me to help get the five bells rung and the Goddess Tree revived. I'm sure the love you'll find will allow you to accomplish even greater things."

The aspiring traveler faced her whole body towards her father anxiously.

"Do you really believe all of this, Papa?"

Keith nodded.

"You're my daughter. I've had all this time to watch you learn and grow all this time. You were always very bright. You're also very unique, and have found ways to help out others in ways only you can. I admit that I was surprised to hear you so eager to take on this task after how close you are with everyone, but I've decided to see this as a sign you've grown and are ready to move on. You really have grown up, and I'm proud of you." Keith smiled.

A mutual tear was shared between father and daughter. Yet at that moment they were also smiling sincerely.

"You should keep your father's words to heart, honey. He can be amazingly perceptive." Phoebe chimed in.

Saria wiped her single and tear, then faced to nod at her mother.

"I will, Mama."

"Just don't have them baby you more than we did. Otherwise, it might be harder making that reunion when you decide to come back to us." Marich added.

"I'll make sure they'll see me as a grown up." Saria replied with a giggle.

Suddenly, as if on cue, many a stomach growled among them.

"That's right… we haven't had our last supper yet. And I'm soooo hungry…" Saria growned.

"Then you're in luck, little girl! For today, we all decided to pitch in and give you a proper feast for the occasion!" Keith announced.

The entire family then directed her towards the dining table, where plenty of food was fully prepared and ready to be eaten.

Saria looked in awe as she noticed a number of dishes that she hadn't normally eaten while dining with her family. Much of this consistent of exotic fish prepared grilled, in soup, or as sashimi.

"Papa… Mama… Brother! Really? All of this just looks so good. This is all for me?" Saria asked.

"Not really ALL of it. This is all to honor your journey, of course, but we're not planning to fatten you up like some Starry Night Festival Goose,"Her father joked. "I spent most of the afternoon at Toucan Island to get all the fish for our dinner and shipped off the excess for cash. Here you can see some mahi-mahi, shark, and even some rock lobster! I tell you, Toucan Island really has the good stuff!"

"All of us decided to pitch in and make this a meal to remember. I personally prepared a few servings of my favorite Buckwheat Noodles. Even your brother decided help out a little by preparing the drinks." Her mother explained.

"I heard Honeydew Melon Milk was a favorite in some eastern cultures, so I had to try brewing some up myself! I must say it's very sweet and flavorful! And it provides that extra dose of calcium we could all use in our daily diet!" her brother explained further."

The green-haired girl took one of the cups stationed by a pitcher filled with the same substance and took a sip.

"Wow! This is tasty! I love this" Saria proclaimed as Marich's grin of pride grew even wider.

"Well, now that the girl of the hour had her first taste, how about we all dig in?" The patriarch of the family proposed.

Although Saria got first dibs on every item, it wasn't long before everyone got to sample the home cooking. Her father's extensive experience in working with seafood while on Castanet truly shone through with his fresh fish's exalted flavors. His wife's noodles, not being quite as heavy in flavor, proved sufficiently succinct in complimenting the main dishes. And their son's honeydew milk proved to be cool and refreshing with its own summer taste. After finishing the main course, young Saria was pleasantly surprised to discover a whole new course of strawberry shortcake, chocolate cake, and pumpkin pie awaited her. The time spent together on dessert proved the family's shared sweet tooth. The only regret Saria felt for this fantastic feast was that she couldn't contribute something of her own, yet she was still grateful for the efforts put into it.

After much chewing and chatting, everyone at the table became full and ready to rest. With a beautiful night sky, the residents of Regulus Farm were able to retire in peace… all except for the destined wayfarer herself. Left anxious and restless at bed, she felt no choice but to leave her home and find some solace with the stars. Unbeknownst to her, a fellow restless spirit would come to join her…

* * *

**Up Next, Something Completely Differnet:**

**A rousing night pep talk with Mama Phoebe.**

**For REAL this time.**

**~"Screw the rules! This family has GREEN HAIR!"**


	3. A Word With Her Mother

_Upon her birth, it was quite clear she had much in common with her mother. Their green hair, their grayish hair; at first this was they shared. As she grew, she also adopted her mother's quiet way of conduct and her taste in clothing to some extent. But for much of her young life, the girl was content staying close to home and out of harm's way. It was only until the last few days before her journey that she realized she shared a most integral aspect of her mother:_

_Her adventurous spirit._

* * *

**3****rd**** Farewell: A Word With Her Mother**

* * *

That night, the dark sky shone with the stars at their brightest. By this time, most of the residents of Castanet were resting peacefully.

Even the family at Regulus Ranch was sound asleep, quietly awaiting the day of their youngest member's departure in dreamland. However, as if my some subconscious instinct, a loving mother was roused form her slumber. She didn't understand why, but an inner voice directed her outside. Without hesitation, Phoebe put on her round red glasses, donned her outdoor wear, and headed towards the small beach south of their house.

Once there, she immediately spotted Saria gazing at a picturesque view of Harmonica Town.

"Saria, sweetie?" she called out gently.

The insomniac young girl twitched upon hearing her name. Reluctantly, she then turned her head to see her mother standing above her.

"…Mama?" she answered back nervously.

Phoebe proceeded to fold her arms and sigh.

"I suppose it would be cliché of me to say that it's past your bedtime, but honestly. You'll need to be well-rested when you finally embark on your journey." She advised her daughter.

"I know. I know, Mama. It's just… I can't sleep," Saria lamented, "the idea of finally going out on my own sounded so exciting, but then… when I actually started thinking about it, there's a lot that might happen if I leave."

"You're just getting nervous, honey." Phoebe insisted.

"No, I'm not. Mama, I made so many wonderful friends here. And I've actually been helping a lot around the ranch, a lot sooner then I would have thought I'd be allowed to. I know it's been mostly everyone teaching me things, but I know I've been looking after them, too. Dakota's finally catching up to her father's cooking with my help, and Angie always needed me as her model for her new designs. And I know it's always embarrassed Roy to get help in school from someone younger than him whenever Marich's too busy, but he's been doing just fine now. And what about you and Papa? Papa's always needed me to get out of bed in the morning whenever he's too tired to get up on his own, and I just know you'll be worrying about me constantly while I'm out there on my own. I'm your youngest, Mama. I'm not like Big Brother. I know you wouldn't be as worried if he was going…"

"But you're you, and I know exactly what you're capable of. You don't have to worry about worrying your Mama, honey. I'm sure this will all feel so silly to you after you take that first leap." Phoebe smiled.

"Mama? How… how can you be so sure?" Saria asked anxious.

"Maybe it's because I know how you feel?" her mother shrugged.

The reluctant traveler gave her a confused look.

"Really?"

"Are you really so surprised? I've noticed we're a lot a like. Actually, it must be hereditary, because your Grandma's been like this, too."

"Grandma? She always so confident and talkative, and I'm usually soft spoken. I don't see how she's like us…" Saria admitted.

"True, she's always been so optimistic. But I think it's been rubbing off on me since I've had you and your brother," Phoebe smiled, "But what I meant was that there seems to be this sense of Impendence that runs in our blood. You said so yourself: you ended up helping out on the farm at an earlier age than expected, and you did it well."

"But I'm the baby of the family. You probably started me off with a really easy chore to help build up my confidence." Saria replied.

"I don't know. That watering can you had to carry was pretty heavy, but you managed to water those crops just fine. And you were doing really well keeping up with Matt's fishing lessons back when you were just starting out, if I recall correctly. From what I've seen from our daily records, you've made us quite a profit with the sport, too!" Phoebe noted.

Saria's cheeks flushed from the sudden flood of praise she received.

"I guess with you and Brother constantly going to the mines, and Papa running errands all around Castanet, I'm practically watching over the farm on my own, huh?" she reflected.

"There you go, dear. Wear a little confidence. It'll help you do greater things as you grow up." Phoebe told her daughter.

The humble daughter flashed a shy smile, then nodded in silent agreement.

"Mama, did you ever go off on your own when you were my age?" she suddenly asked.

Phoebe laughed.

"All the time, actually," she fondly recalled, "Really? Did Grandma not tell you anything about it whenever we stayed over at the General Store?"

Saria simply shook her head.

A curious, almost playful smile formed on Phoebe's face.

"I guess even Mother might be concerned about putting dangerous ideas in children's heads from time to time." She commented to herself.

Saria cocked her head curiously.

"Huh?"

Again, Phoebe reacted with a light laugh.

"I had some pretty interesting memories from back then, to be honest. I used to go out on my own to the mines to look for precious metals for tinkering without a second thought. It would always worry your Grandfather sick, and it would be up to your Grandmother to loosen him up. This went on from time to time whenever I felt like I'd come close to my next big breakthrough with my personal engineering projects. Come to think of it, I might have been even younger than you when I started doing this." She recalled nostalgically.

"Really? How old?" Saria asked.

"I don't think I was that much older from when you started learning fishing from your friend, Matt," Phoebe confessed, "No wonder I worried Father a lot. I was quite the child back then, wasn't I?"

Saria was taken aback by this. She was too used to the image of her mother being the responsible type, so hearing about such memories was big news to her.

"Wow. I never thought you got to too so much as a kid." Saria answered in amazement.

"And it looks like your chance for your own adventure has come. Hopefully, for your sake, you'll be more prepared than I was." Phoebe said as she looked at her daughter with sagely eyes.

Saria looked back at her mother's face, fondly remembering her early childhood when she wanted so much to be just like her mother. Among her clothes as a toddler was an explorer's outfit that looked so much like what her mother usually wore. For a while, she even had a fake pair of round, red glasses to emulate her bookish face. She felt childish for wishing such a thing back then, yet she still felt remnants of that wish lingering in her heart. Part of her still saw her mother as a role model, and she felt proud to have a parent that she could look up to after all those years. She hoped one day, that as a grown up, her eyes will reflect the same comforting compassion as the very ones she's looking into.

Suddenly, the young lass threw herself into her mother's arms, catching her totally by surprise, and managing to get a flushed expression at the same time.

"Mama, I might sound silly for saying this, but I've always aspired to be like you. And realizing how much I've grown to do just that…it makes me happy." Saria said as she smiled serenely.

The understanding Phoebe gently patted her daughter's head as she shook her own.

"You don't have to emulate me to make me proud, Saria. You could've grown up being much different from me, and I'd still love you just for being my good daughter. So please try to be yourself. You have much more merit then you may realize." she replied.

Saria nodded. She thought to herself that recognizing this unique merit of her's may be one of her greatest steps towards adulthood, but she was glad that one she considered her personal hero pointed this out to her.

"I love you, Mama…" she uttered quietly by her mother's side.

"I love you too, Saria." Answered back in a hush voice, "And I swear, no matter where life leads you, this will never change…"

And so Mother and daughter remained close under the bright night sky for one last time.

Among those very stars, it appeared, for one brief moment, that the iconic north star shone even brighter than usual, as if preparing to guide the future wayfarer to her fated destination…

* * *

**Up Next:**

**It's the Amazing Angie!**

**Side Note: I simply thought it would be interesting to see how the night conversation would have gone if the spouse went in to talk to him/her instead. And since I could dress up my child to look a LOT like Phoebe, well...**


	4. Forever a Friend

_One day, as the Farmer from Regulus Farm took his daily stroll around Castanet, he decided to take his little daughter along with him for a walk. Along the way, he stopped by the house of the local foppish fashionista and his seamstress wife. It was here that he introduced his daughter to their's, and a strong bond formed between them. On the outside, the pair seemed quite different: one was quiet and soft spoken, while the other was more outspoken and opinionated. Yet the two had an air of politeness and shared a love of fishing among other things. Unexpectedly, a few turbulent times had nearly come between them, yet their friendship prevailed. The seamstress' daughter had always assumed they would share many memories in adulthood as they had their childhood, but when word spread that her friend would journey away from Castanet, she was at a sudden loss. She had to piece together what final words she would say to her, and "goodbye" would be one of the hardest…_

* * *

**4th Farewell: Forever a Friend**

* * *

Morning came once more to Castanet. The sun was shining especially bright on this special summer day. It was still early for the residents of Regulus Farm, as they were still sleeping comfortably in their beds.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, but there was only one who rose to answer it. A fully-prepared Saria made a quick change of clothes and gathered her things for the journey that was to come. She actually surprised to be the only one up, not realizing the early hour which she was stirred. Deciding not disturb anyone's sleep, she shrugged to her self and chose to answer the door on her own.

"Yes?" she called outside.

Right at the front door was young lady somewhat older than her. She had short, yet fluffy violet hair that went down her neck, and gentle violet eyes that matched. She wore a magenta blazer and a sleeveless white dress with matching flip-flops, and a red rose choker around her neck. Saria immediately recognized this appearance.

"Angie?" she asked.

"Good Morning, Saria" her friend greeted with a warm smile, "Is the rest of your family up?"

Saria shook her head nervously.

"Actually, no. And it's pretty strange. I know I usually have to get Papa up when this happens, but everyone else is usually already up by now." She admitted.

"That doesn't surprise me. This is pretty early in the morning. Much earlier than usual, really." Anige explained.

"What?" Saria blinked, "But the sun is already up! It's a family thing to rise when the sun is up and Clucky starts doing his rooster call!"

"Well, it IS summer, after all." Angie clarified, "And… this is good. I actually wanted some time alone, just the two of us, before you take off."

The green-haired gal pal was a little confused at first, but she felt privileged that she had one final chance at some one-on-one time with her best friend.

"Okay then!" she answered with a smile, "I already have my things packed, so I won't be too long."

"Good", Angie smiled back, "Let's head to the Goddess Spring, then. I want us to make it there before everyone else comes for the last hurrah."

"Neat! It'll be just like old times!" Saria cheered.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping for…" Angie answered in a subtly somber tone.

After finally gathering her things, Saria joined Angie outside, then slowly closed the door, so as not to disturb her family's sleep. With Regulus Farm finally behind them, the pair made their stroll to the Goddess Spring uphill.

"You know, I have a feeling with that Rainbow Bridge around, Cousin Vivian will make it her next priority after becoming Mayor to represent herself as some sort of goodwill ambassador to represent Castanet to wherever you're heading." Angie grinned.

"Are you sure? Isn't that already kind of my job since I'll be the first one heading over there? It's like I'm going to be Castanet's First Girl on the Moon or something!" Saria declared.

"Actually, you'd be more of an explorer, like maybe Columbus or Magellan. You'll be of exploring new land that's always been there and making a few unwelcome "discoveries" or something," Angie joked with a shrug, which got Saria in a giggle fit.

"No, no! I mean, she always seemed so dedicated to the thought of being mayor of Harmonica Town one day. Wouldn't that sort of thing keep her in Castanet for her duties?" Saria asked.

"Yeah, that does sound like Cousin Vivian. But she's also very ambitious. I don't think something like being Mayor would keep her grounded here like it did Uncle Gil. Knowing her, she's going to want the names of Castanet and Harmonica Town to be known all across the region of she can help it! Now that sounds just like her!" Angie exclaimed.

"You sound like your cousin's trying to be President…or Prime Minister even!" Saria exclaimed back.

"You think she'd just settle for what a Mayor can do for now? She probably sees a lot more power in the position than we realize." Angie duly noted.

"And my brother's actually dating her! I think he'll make a very good first man for her. She always loosens up and looks all lovey-dovey when it comes to him. He must really make her happy." Saria observed.

"I can't see why not. Marich, your brother, h-he can be really cool sometimes. I mean, he's really nice and smart and all that, but he can be really fun and sweet, too" Angie said with slightly pink cheeks

Said young man's little sister shot her a funny look.

"Angie? You're talking about Brother. And you look a little rosy. And you already have a boyfriend? Matt?" Saria flatly pointed out.

The immediate incite elicited a reluctant reaction from Angie.

"I guess Marich just has that kind of charisma. In fact, I remember around the time we met that you'd talk about him a lot. You must have really liked talking about him." Angie parried.

Saria gulped as her face became rosier than her friend's. The poor girl was left struggling to form any coherent words in defense.

"It's okay, really!" Angie assured her, "It's actually really nice. To this day, you two have never really fought, have you? I'd probably be that way too if I had a kind big brother like that. I'm almost jealous…"

"Yeah, it really is nice to have a big brother like him. There are times where he can be a bit of tease, but he's usually so kind and caring. I really like him a lot." Saria admitted with a gentle smile.

"But I guess now Cousin Vivian's going to have him all to herself!" Angie interjected.

"No kidding!" Saria laughed.

The two girls shared their moment of laughter as they found themselves atop the bridge leading into Garmon Mines. Once they realized their surroundings, they could not help but enjoy the view of the waterfall and rapid stream at the mountainside.

"Wow… this is still so beautiful! I can't believe Mama and Brother still get to enjoy this sight every time they pass by here for work. I actually miss coming by here whenever we went to play by the spring." Saria recalled fondly.

"Remember that time we came here for our personal fishing contest to try and impress Matt?" Angie chuckled, "It actually sounds really silly in hindsight, but back then it was the one thing we were all really good at, and it was the only thing we knew about him that we thought could get his attention. He didn't like the idea of us trying to catch fish in such fast-moving water, though. I guess that made him sort of mutual big brother to us without us realizing it, huh?"

"Really. Those fish were pretty heavy on our tiny bodies. We probably would have been swept up in the current if Matt didn't come in and stop us!" Saria added.

Both of them sighed as an oddly bittersweet nostalgia swept over them. Something in their memories felt just as turbulent as the speeding waters they stared at, yet their conclusion felt strangely refreshing. They were still friends, after all. And those troubled times had failed to tear them apart.

"I think we were lucky. That we both fell for Matt, of all people." Saria uttered softly.

Angie turned her head curiously, looking somewhat confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked reluctantly.

"I know it's still a matter of fact that we both liked him, but I think it was a good thing it was him," Saria stated, "He actually cared about us both, what we all had together; everything.

"That's what we liked about him to begin with. We just didn't notice how far his caring side would go at first." Angie replied.

Saria nodded in silent agreement.

Instinctively, her right hand felt the flute Matt had given her as a goodbye present. As disappointed as she was with her first love left unrequited, she was still glad that she could still be as close to him as she was. Even greater was that their current standing didn't cost her a great friend. Somehow, it all worked out for in the end just fine.

"I'm actually a little jealous," Angie confessed as she noticed Saria's grasp on the flute, "I'm dating Matt and everything, but then he gives you a flute and a song for a going away present."

"It's not like he wrote it for me. It's probably been around for a long time by now." Saria said with a grin, "Besides, maybe if you give him some time to get another flute, he'll more than likely write a special song just for you. I doubt he'd keep the one he's in love with hanging for long."

Secretly, she happened to recall an interesting conversation she once had with Matt that involved composing an instrumental ballad for Angie, so she tried really hard to hide a huge Cheshire grin.

Angie's eyes widened with a hint of concern.

"Saria-"

"No, really! You can't start underestimating him now! He's probably saving the best stuff for a very special occasion!" she insisted.

Angie sighed, seemingly more ashamed in own impatience more than anything.

"I guess he hasn't done too bad in treating me like someone special. He has been giving me gifts based on my love for fashion, and he has been trying to spruce up his personal appearance to look more presentable… well, as presentable as a future sea captain can be." She laughed, "And it was really cute on that one birthday when he made those strawberry jam tarts with your dad and gave them to me as a present… even though we were really small back then. And then the few fishing dates we had on Toucan Island; they really weren't the most romantic dates despite the locale, but I got the feeling he was fully aware of the honeymoon atmosphere of that place. At least they were fun…"

"See? What do you have to be so jealous about? He's been treating you just fine since you two started going out! And even before that!" Saria huffed.

"S-Sorry," Angie apologized with a light laugh, "I must come off really silly."

"Not really. This just means Matt will have to try harder to relieve you of your doubts." Saria grinned.

Whatever notion Angie got from those words suddenly made her face turn red.

"Now I'm wondering… just how far… he might have to go to do that." Angie uttered shyly.

"Now too far, I would say." Saria voiced aloud, "He's a gentleman, for sure. He just happens to be one who goes at his own pace. I doubt he'd go and make things very uncomfortable for you all of a sudden."

"Y-yeah… that sounds more like Matt." Angie nodded anxiously.

Without a moment's notice, Saria quickly whipped out her fishing pole from seemingly out of nowhere. The sudden action caused Angie to blink in confusion.

"You know, I was glad I was able to thank him for the gift, but it didn't feel right I could get him anything in return," Saria started.

She then cast her pole's extremely long line over the bridge, waiting for a bite.

"Saria! What are you doing?" Angie cried out.

"Maybe it's too late to do something for him, but I could at least try and do the same for my best friend while I still can." Saria finished.

Angie grew anxious that their current fishing location might cause the bridge to sway uncontrollably from the resulting struggle. She quickly tried to pull her friend away from the bridge, but Saria already got a bite. The apprentice fisher remained firm and steady as her pray pulled to and fro until her instincts told her to pull it in. At the precise moment, Saria jerked the line and reeled in a pretty big trout.

Angie stared in amazement.

"Whoa… that was really good form. And from all the way up here? You've really got the hang of it." Angie complimented.

"Well, I did have a lot of practice. And plenty of teaching from a few of my friends." Saria grinned as she held the fish firmly in her grasp.

"So… what was it you're planning to do with that fish?" Angie asked curiously.

The apprentice fisher gently handed it over to her friend.

"Here, I want you to have my last catch here on Castanent." She cheerfully explained.

The fashionable friend looked down at the freshly caught fish placed in her hands.

As grateful as she was for the sudden gesture, she was unsure of the purpose behind thank.

"Thank you, Saria. But… why?" she asked.

"I just didn't want to leave here without doing one last thing for you. You've done so much for Angie, and I didn't want to feel ungrateful for it." Saria happily explained.

Angie clutched the fish closer to her body, and a soft smile formed on her face that belied her melancholic eyes.

"_I still can't believe you're leaving…"_ she thought to herself.

Outwardly, her face switched to a more cheerful expression.

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'll cherish this fish when mealtime comes." She replied gratefully.

Finally, they moved on from the bridge, discussing more fond memories of their friendship together. They wandered into Garmon Mines and past the Carpenter's House where an up-and-coming carpenter usually spend his mornings practicing his axe swings, while his daughter would go about and play. Their mutual peace resumed as they head into the forest pathway leading up to the Goddess Spring. While Saria was consistently at ease with herself, Angie's emotions were faltering internally. It was when they reached the middle of that deep forest pathway that Angie finally broke down.

The poor young lady was on her knees, unable to contain her tears any longer. A confused Saria brought herself towards her as she tried to discern this sudden change of mood.

"Angie? Angie, what's wrong?"

"I-It's true then? You're really leaving?" Angie blurted aloud.

"Yes. I am." Saria simply answered.

In her heap of tears, Angie struggled to look into the eyes of her best friend. At the same time, Saria was trying to do just that without regret.

"Why?" Angie asked, "Did I something wrong? Is this about Matt? Saria, I-"

"This has nothing to do with him," Saria answered confidently, "I'm not upset anymore. Honestly. Seeing you two together all this time made me understand that you two can make each other perfectly happy. There's no way I'd want to ruin that for anybody."

Angie paused hesitantly in accepting that answer.

"Then… why are you going away so suddenly? This is too soon! I don't want you to go!" she cried.

The unforeseen consequences of Saria's decision finally hit home. She already understood the sacrifice she made by agreeing to go on this journey, yet her foresight failed her when it came to everyone else. Especially Angie, her dear friend, whom she thought would be the happiest for her out of everyone.

"Angie, I'm sorry…" Saria lamented.

"Saria?" Angie whimpered, "Isn't there anything I can do? If there's anything that I can make right to make you stay, then-"

"This has nothing to do with being wronged at all." Saria insisted, " More like, I feel like this is… my duty."

"It's your duty… to leave Castanet?" Angie gulped.

Saria sighed as she readied her explanation.

"Angie, I… I heard from the Harvest King himself that there's a faraway land out there that desperately needs help. He required someone pure of heart to go and saw Brother and I as the only valid choices, but Brother still has so much he needs to take care of here, so I volunteered myself. We don't know how long this faraway place has left to exist, but I didn't want to be too late. I thought, without as many things tying me down as everyone else, that maybe I was meant to do this, that it was my destiny to go through with it…"

"What about your friends? I thought we'd grow up together!" Angie argued.

The green-haired girl bowed her head humbly.

"Y-Yeah, I didn't consider everyone else's feelings when I chose this path, and I regret being so inconsiderate now. I'm sorry for being so rash, Angie…" She apologized.

"S…Saria, I-"

"Nothing's wrong, Angie. I made this choice on my own in the end. No one is forcing me. No one is making me leave. I want to do this because it's the right thing, and nothing more…" she assured her.

After a period of regret reluctance, Angie finally was able to face her friend once again as her eyes still watered.

"Saria… I'm sorry… I thought it was my entire fault…" she said as her voice still quivered.

Immediately, she was brought in closer to her best friend with a soothing hug. With Angie securely in her arms, Saria somehow felt that she finally wore her beloved mother's kind, understanding smile for the first time.

"Angie, you're the best friend I've ever had. I could never hate you. I learned that a long time ago." Saria told her in a very serene tone.

The sincerity in her eyes gripped Angie deeply, causing her to weep deeply into Saria's lap.

"Saria…" Angie wept weakly.

"No, it's okay. Go ahead and cry if it'll make you feel better. Besides, I'd rather you not have any regrets, either." Saria assured her.

It seemed like an eternity in the forest pathway as Angie let loose all her tears to Saria, yet time saw it fit to allow their time alone in peace. Subconsciously, the pair knew this was yet another moment that proved that their bond would never falter. Even Saria's eventual departure, they resolved to believe, would simply be yet another thing that would fail to ruin something so precious.

As soon as Angie's tears ran dry, she heard a soft voice call out to her.

"Come on, let's head to the Goddess Spring like old times."

"Right…"

* * *

**Up Next:**

**The Final Farewell!**


	5. Towards The Other End Of The Rainbow

_After volunteering herself for the daunting task of leaving behind Castanet, the farmer's daughter was instructed to water the Goddess seedling for five days until it had matured enough to be able to withstand the conditions of its future homeland. Each day, the seedling grew ever so slightly, and the little girl grew increasingly anxious with anticipation. Then the last day came, and with the final sprinkling of water, the seedling sprouted into a healthy new form. The Harvest Goddess then transferred the seedling into potted soil, where it would be entrusted to the destined traveler until she can plant it in its new home. With this final day done and gone, it was finally time for the daughter's departure. It was a brand new day of final farewells, and also one of new beginnings…_

* * *

**Final Farewell: To The Other End of the Rainbow**

* * *

"Honey, do you know what time it is?"

"Uhh… it's still morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I think- oh my goodness, it's almost noon!"

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Come on! We don't have a moment to lose!"

Back at Regulus Farm, the farmer and his wife regretted to learn that they were late stranglers for the farwell party. The married couple was forced into rushing getting their daily clothes on. Since time was of the essence, they opted for skipping breakfast. Instead, they immediately rushed outside to make a dash towards Goddess Spring, but not before the father snatched up a black pearl he had stashed away for the occasion.

Luckily, their fit bodies got them to their destination in due speed, as they had a full welcome party on standby, complete with their own children at the forefront.

Aside from Marich and Saria, Angie was standing right at Saria's side with her boyfriend, Matt. Behind them were good friends of Keith from since he arrived at Castanet. Interestingly enough, most of them were women.

"It's about time you got here." A haughty voice huffed.

From the sidelines stepped out a prudish young lady just abound Marich's age. She had long, fluffy, light blonde hair with a pink flower pin off to her left side, and narrow, icy blue eyes. She wore buttoned, white collar shirt with a red vest, matching knee-length skirt, and granny boots.

"I'm almost ashamed, Mr. Keith. You and your wife have practically established each other as the most punctual, responsible parents on the island, and yet on this day of your esteemed daughter's departure, you almost clocked in too late to send her off. A first offense this may be, it's almost deplorable that you chose this occasion, of all days, to make such a grievous slip-up." She reprimanded.

"Cousin Vivian, please! At least they made it on time! You don't have to be so hard on them!" Angie pleaded.

"Yeah! Besides, I wasn't making any plans on leaving them behind. They're my parents, you know?" Saria joined in.

"It doesn't change the fact that they failed my expectations today." Vivian huffed.

While the embarrassed married couple was forced to deal with their slip-up, their son stepped in calm down their sole critic.

"Vivian, it's alright. Nobody's perfect. Besides, they're parents. They raised me well. I don't think they'd be so irresponsible as to leave my little sister alone on such an important day," Marich gently told her.

The usually stiff young lady found herself turning pink while gritting her teeth in restraint.

"M-Marich. Honestly!" she cried.

"Please, Vivian?"

Though she was looking away, Vivain didn't even need to see her beau's face to know he had puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine." She groaned, giving in to her boyfriend's gentle cajoling, "Just know that I really looked up to you as a model citizen, Mr. Keith. And I held you in the same regard, Ms. Phoebe. Just know that my father has standards for this place, and I intend to make sure they're upheld."

Unbeknownst to her, Vivian's parents were dealing with embarrassment of their own with their daughter's sudden outburst.

_"Was I… really that stuffy?"_ Vice Mayor Gil Hamilton thought to himself.

"I am glad you held us in such high regard." Phoebe answered graciously.

"I promise we won't let you down again." Keith added.

"Good." Vivian said sharply, "You have a fine daughter in Saria, and she deserves every ounce of your respect. Especially for willing to accept such a grand undertaking. I'm sure you know how vital it is to have everyone near and dear here to send her off. I will not accept her having any regrets leaving here."

We do." Both parents replied simultaneously.

"Then please do your best in sending her off." She finished.

The aristocratic young lady tried her best to maintain a dignified presence as she stepped off to the side on her own, but then by some reluctant instinct, her hand grabbed out and joined with her boyfriend's, causing her to blush once more.

With Vivian's scolding finished, one of the older woman decided to step out.

"In any case, thank you for coming." The brunette woman in yellow dressed bowed.

"Renee," Keith smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't half-expecting to see you join us."

"Our son insisted," Renee explained, "Actually, it seems that our children were the first ones up here."

"It helps that our son grew up to be a gentleman." A patient man with white hair and squinty eyes noted.

"Wow, you too, Toby? Man, I just noticed mostly the ladies here. I was almost worried my guys wouldn't be here to do this, too." Keith sighed in relief.

"Actually, Luke said he'd make it, too. I don't know what's kept him from being here. And, unfortunately, Dr. Jin's busy with a patient for now." Toby explained.

"Well ain't that a shame. I don't get Luke's situation, the guy's usually more punctual than any of us combined. And sorry to hear about Dr. Jin, too." Keith lamented.

"!"

The entire crowd turned their heads as a rambunctious man with blue hair and a bandana came barging it. The strangler quickly fell to his knees to catch his friends.

"…Luke?" Keith uttered, as everyone else was left gaping in silence.

"There's… no way… I'd miss… seeing little Saria's… finest moment…" the carpenter huffed.

"Luke? What happened?" Phoebe asked in concern.

After Luke could finally catch his breath, he picked himself up, then proceeded to point towards the crowd with an erect stance.

" Look, guys. I'm glad you were all considerate to make it up here on your own, but there's now way I'm going to leave the farewell party this small a crowd! I had to run around the whole place just to convince everyone else to get their butts here!" he proclaimed.

"Erm… Thanks… Luke. I just hope all your efforts weren't in vain…" Keith said reluctantly.

"Are you kidding me? Check it out!"

Not too long after, the remaining residents of Castanet from Garmon Mines to Flute Fields emerged from the forest pathway all in a row.

"That's quite an impressive feat, Luke." A polite woman with long brunette hair praised.

Luke proudly ran a finger below his nose and stood in attention.

"It was nothing, Ms. Anissa." he replied.

In a matter of moments, the Goddess Spring was nearly flooded with the entire populace of Castanet. By some miracle, everyone had enough space to get a view of what was essentially center stage and the great rainbow bridge. Once everyone settled down, a plump man in a blue suit met with Saria to formally greet her.

"Little Saria!" he greeted, "I know we've met quite often in recent times, but it still astounds me how much you've grown! You've become quite the fabulous little lady!"

Saria replied with slight curtsey.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." She answered politely.

"Ah, no need for the formality, little miss! You can simply call me "Mayor", or "Hamilton". Whichever is more to your liking!" he insisted.

"Okay." Saria nodded.

"Now then, I believe you're already well aware of the importance of the task at hand, so I won't further stress it. Instead, I'd like to voice my gratitude in your willingness to accept such a responsibility. You're clearly growing up, Saria. I can tell you see this as your first step towards adulthood. Perhaps this will be tough for you, but I assure you that you have my full faith and support. I'm sure you'll have the rest of Castanet's, as well." He proclaimed, gesturing towards the surrounding crowd.

Saria nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm grateful to hear this, Mayor."

"Perfect!" Mayor Hamilton replied as he clapped his hands together, "Now if we may see our little seed of hope for a moment?"

"Sure."

Saria nodded once more, then took out the pot containing the goddess seedling. Mayor Hamilton then cleared his throat and stepped forward to grace the seedling with his authoritve presence.

"Here is the seed that holds the hopes and dreams of a fellow land in certain peril as our very home was long ago." He declared, gesturing to the potted seed, "And here is a brave young explorer who will go forth and deliver their hope. To them, she may be their savior, but she will always be one of our own: a true heroine of Castanet!"

The Mayor's brief speech was followed with a round of applause by everyone around them. It seemed like an unorthodox reality that the younger daughter of the local farmer would go on to represent their people to the outside world on her own, yet they were all too overwhelmed by pride of one of their own to let it bother them. It did make some odd sense, however: her "heroic blood" ran in the family.

The roaring applause caused a bashful Saria to lower her head and flush with red cheeks. Despite this, she was truly appreciative to have this open support from her friends, family, and everyone else.

Once the cheering died down, Mayor Hamilton rose a hand once again to grab everyone's attention.

"Now with that all said and done, I'd like to offer our little heroine one final gift from all of us. Everyone please huddle together for a group photo!" he announced.

Much of the crowd shuffled about, trying to create a formation in front of the Goddess Tree. Though there was some discrepancies in deciding who would be where, it was apparent that Saria had to be at the front of the photo shoot. To her left stood her best friend, Angie, along with her boyfriend, Matt. To her right was her brother Marich and his girlfriend, Vivian. And right behind them was her happily married mother and father, Phoebe and Keith. As soon as everyone got into position, Mayor Hamilton readied the standing camera for a timed shot. Unfortunately, the poor Mayor had tripped on his way to making it back to position, and the resulting photo revealed him at his goofiest, though the rest of the crowd remained unfazed with their formal smiles. With the deed done, the jovial Mayor handed Saria the quickly developed photograph, which she accepted graciously. Afterwards, those standing by the great rainbow bridge had to step away to leave room for their young representative.

With the way clear, Saria stepped towards the bridge, with a shimmering ball of light following close behind. For inexplicable reasons, only Keith, Saria, and Matt noticed the bright light and kept their reactions to themselves. Before she went on her way, Angie decided to meet with Saria one last time.

"I know this will still be hard and me, and I'm sure I'll still miss you, but I'll try not to be upset with myself from here on out." Angie promised.

There were tears in her eyes once again, though this time they were joined with a sincere smile.

"Just please look after Matt and Brother for me. I swear I won't forget you; you've already done so much for me, it would be a waste to forsake all of that." Saria replied, "Besides, I'm sure I'll be able to come back when I've made enough progress. I'll have plenty of time to think about where I'll be wanting to live from here on out."

"Think about it carefully when that time comes. There's a chance you might meet someone special on the other side," Angie suggested.

"Don't worry, I will." Saria agreed.

The two shared one more hug in front of the magical rainbow bridge before the time they would be parted, eliciting tender feelings from the crowd.

Once Angie stepped aside, Saria's father stepped forward, with his wife not too far behind, and presented his last gift.

"My last great task required me to gather things both rare and common to complete, and there's a chance there may be more to yours than simply planting the seedling. So, in case it becomes a vital item, I want to offer you this." He explained.

Keith reached into his pocket and took out the black pearl, which he placed in his daughter's possession.

"A black pearl?" she uttered curiously.

"Yes. You don't find these often. In fact, I had to search the watery mine underneath Harmonica Town to get my hands on one. Hopefully, this will save you some time should you require one, but if not, just think of it as a personal keepsake." He finished.

This time, it was Saria's turn to well with tears as she smiled.

"Thank you, Papa. I'll try and make good use of it…" she said with heartfelt gratitude.

"Just be sure to keep it safe until that time comes. If it comes…" Keith advised her.

"I shall, Papa." Saria said with a nod.

And finally, her proud mother, Phoebe, took the forefront.

"Just remember that you have the strength of your family and every one of your friends along with you. In the end, you won't be alone." She told her precious daughter.

"I'll believe in everyone to help me through, then. Thank you, Mama. And I thank everyone, as well. I'll try my best to represent Castanet as well as I can." She vowed.

"That's a good girl…" she uttered gently.

With the last order of business done and gone, Saria headed towards the rainbow bridge. The path was clear to her, yet her destination was out of sight. Regardless, nothing stood in her way. She then took a deep breath, and with the faith of the harvest sprites firmly in her heart, she made her way up the rainbow bridge. The crowd below was in awe as Saria rose higher and higher, suspended by the thin strands of colored lights. Feeling she'd have a great view of everyone below, she turned around and took one last look at everyone. She waved at everyone with an earnest heart, and they all responded in kind. After that final gesture of goodwill, she turned herself around once more and faced forward with determined eyes, then continued down the rainbow pathway. She kept moving onward, right towards the rising sun, until she was finally out of sight.

Atop the Goddess Tree, a beautiful figure with light green hair and a flowing gown watched her charge from afar.

_"Have faith, young Saria. A grand adventure awaits you…"_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The trek across Rainbow Bridge had been much longer than Saria had anticipated. In fact, she still had a long way to go before she reached the other side. But her determined mindset kept her from resting for even a second until she reached the end.

The whole time, her mind was caught up on how she had to this on her own, and that no one would be joining her. Of course, it wasn't that she particularly enjoyed the idea of leaving everyone behind, but she valued their faith in her impendence.

And so her simple-minded focus remained, until she felt a gust of wind caress her.

"Hey!" a woman's voice cried.

The green-haired traveler turned to the side. What she witnessed was a spry woman with long, curly silver hair and harsh, impatient golden eyes, wearing haughty, gothic lolita-esque black clothing complete with a pointy hat. Somehow, she was following closely on a floating broom.

"Auntie… Vivi?" Saria cried in amazement.

"What? Hey, no way, little missy! You call me Witch Princess; or Auntie Witch! You haven't earned the privilege to call me by my real name yet!" she complained.

"Eh, Sorry Auntie Witch." Saria sighed.

"That's better!" The witch said with a nod.

"Oh, right! I didn't see you over with everyone else by the Goddess Tree!" Saria realized, "Did you want to tell me goodbye, too?"

The wily witch gave a royal pout that could even put Vivian to shame.

"What, are you kidding me? Of course not!" she cried out.

"Then why are you here?" Saria asked, giving her apparent auntie a funny look.

The haughty witch griped her broom tightly, then straightened up her back while facing forward with a very miffed expression on her face.

"Do you know just how long I've been cooped in Castanet? Sure, that swamp is home sweet home, but I've probably been stuck in the same neck of the wood for ages! Now this rainbow comes in to point me in the right direction for a new place to explore, and you honestly expect me to give it up? A mystical monarch like me deserves the chance to travel every one in awhile." She explained.

"Oh, I see." Saria simply stated.

"Besides, I didn't think I could stand the idea of being around the same place as the Harvest King now that he's up and about to act all high and mighty on that mountain. He'll probably use that prime location to spy on me whenever he feels like. Man, that overlord of nature gives me the creeps…" Vivi confessed.

"Alright. So that means you're going where I'm heading?" Saria casually asked.

The proud witch looked at the little girl directly in her eyes and pouted yet again.

"Well, yeah! Of course! I wouldn't have made the effort to fly all the way here just to get in a word I couldn't say otherwise. Heck, this Waffle Island place sounds real promising!" the witch exclaimed, "Hey! Do you think the island is made of real waffles?"

"I don't know. Is Castanet actually made of castanets?" Saria coolly asked.

The apparent nature of the question caused the witch to shoot her a dirty look.

"Touche…" Vivi grumbled.

Their unusual banter continued all the way throughout the trek across the rainbow bridge. Though Saria was stuck with most eccentric of traveling companions, she was glad to have a familiar face join her on her journey, after all.


End file.
